Dead Saw
by Jonny Q
Summary: Jigsaw has kidnaped deadpool and his allies/sometimes enemies. It is up to deadpool to play jigsaw's games and save his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own deadpool or saw. This is for fun and I don't make a cent off of this._**

**_Okay, so I am trying something new. I'm going to try and write deadpool. But in this story I am going to be writing each chapter in various points of view. So this first on is through Bob's point of view. I hope you guys find it funny. I got more coming. I'm going to try and keep up with this at least every other month, so I'm taking my time on this, as I am with all of my other stories. So have fun and enjoy._**

The room was black and cold with the stench of death surrounding me at every corner.

"He Bob can ya hear me?" said a voice from the darkness.

"Mr. Wilson?" I said nervously

It took me several seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could see that I was in a run down bathroom. The toilets were filled with slimy mold and feces. The floor tiles were cracked and crumbling to pieces.

I looked at my colleague Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.

"Mr. Wilson, where are we?" I asked.

"Hmm… well by the looks of it, a bathroom."

"We got to get out of here."

I began to move towards Deadpool, but I felt a strong tug on my foot. I looked down to investigate.

"Oh no!," I said.

There was a chain cuffed to my foot preventing me from moving no longer than a few feet. I tugged and tugged trying to break the chain from the pipe that it was attached to but alas I had no luck.

"Hey I found a saw," said Deadpool.

"Great we can cut these chains off."

"This seems familiar somehow…"

A screeching sound filled our ears causing massive pain to my eardrums. A voice on a loud speaker filled the room.

"Hello Wade Wilson, I'm here to play a game," said the voice.

"Oh I love games!" said Deadpool.

"I have all of your associates in my possession Wade. Your friends Weasel, Taskmaster, Cable, and of coarse your sidekick Bob are all playing my game. If you play it right they live, if not they die. You are a mercenary, you kill for money, and you kill for fun. You don't take life seriously. Are your friends important to you Wade Wilson? Your first task is to free Bob and yourself from the chains I have attached you to…"

"Done! I'm free!" screamed Deadpool.

"Mr. Wilson?" I asked.

"Oh I sawed off my foot and freed myself from those uncomfortable chains. Yeah as he was blabbering on my foot healed and my leg is good to go. Okay Bob you're next!"

Deadpool runs up to me with the saw and grabs my foot.

"Now this might hurt a little," he said.

I screamed in pain as he dug the saw into my flesh cutting through muscle and bone until my foot was completely off.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I kept repeating as I cried in pain.

Deadpool walked over to were he was originally chained up.

"Hey this is funny, Bob this is so funny." he said.

"W-What's funny?"

"We had a set of keys the whole time, we could have just unlocked ourselves, isn't that funny.

"WHAT!"

The voice cam back on the speaker.

"Hello Wade, by know you have realized that I have poisoned both you and your friend Bob. I have hidden the cure inside one of your friends. You must sacrifice one friends to save this one. But who will you have to"

"Blah Blah Blah, lets get out of here," shouted Deadpool.

"I think I'm bleeding to death."

"Hmm… I got an idea!"

Deadpool wraps a chain around my wound preventing me from bleeding out any further but leaving me back in the same position I was in when we got here. Trapped in a bathroom.

"Don't worry Bob, I'll free everyone and I'll get you help, and I'll kill that bad guy!"

"Mr. Wilson I…

Before I could finish Deadpool closed that bathroom door cutting me off in mid sentence.

"I-I" I stammered, "I'm so fucked!" then I passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own deadpool or saw. I don't make any money off of this._**

**_Okay there is a lot of grammar errors in this, but that's intentional. _**

**_This whole chapter is dedicated to deadpool's wonderful ability to break the forth wall. I hope you find it funny._**

**_There's not much else to say other than deadpool just completely ruined this chapter, and that's an awesome thing._**

The hallways were dark and cold. Blood stained the walls and screams of terror can be heard echoing around.

"Bob will you shut up! I'm gonna get you outta here!" screamed Deadpool as he left his friend…

"Who said Bob was my friend?" Deadpool interrupted looking towards the ceiling.

Umm… I did.

"Okay, umm who are you exactly?"

The narrator of your story.

"I thought Bob was narrating this story."

He was for the first chapter, but this fan fic has multiple narratives.

"Oh, okay, well Bob is my sidekick, not my friend. Get that straight narrator boy!"

Anyways, Deadpool searches frantically for a way out, for a way to save his associates.

"Don't forget we were also poisoned, though with my healing factor and all the poison in my blood stream is not going to hurt me. But Bob, yeah it'll hurt Bob."

Are you going to let me tell the story?

"Yeah, at some point."

Why are you even breaking the forth wall?

"It's what I do."

You need to be concerned on freeing your friends from Jigsaw's traps.

"That's why this seems so familiar! This is something out of a Freddy Krueger movie, right?"

Never mind.

"Maybe I should narrate, you know this is my story and all."

This story had multiple narratives!

"Three exclamations points, that's bad grammar! See I used one."

Oh just fuck it I give up.

_To be continued !_

_Cable's in the next chapter._

_"_I wonder If I'll save him?

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Grammar error!"

_Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own deadpool or saw or cable. This is for fun and I don't make anything off of this._**

**_Cable-_**

I wake up and I feel cold. I breath and my lungs fill with pain. I can't move, my body is paralyzed from the waist down.

I look around with my eyes as best as I could and I see that I'm in a freezer. Before me is a door. I have to figure out how to get moving again and get to that door.

The door opens.

"Whose there?" I shout.

The door swings wide open.

"Hey I can see your dick!"

Deadpool… fuck.

He walks towards me.

"Cable! How's it been man?"

"I've seen better days."

"I can tell, you're tied up to a metal bed in a freezer with your dork hanging out."

I close my eyes.

"For the love of god can your untie me so I can kill who ever is behind this."

A loud screeching sound fills my ears. An inter com.

"Hello Wade, as you can see your friend Cable is tied to a metal bed. His flesh is frozen to the metal. Above him is a water sprinkler. You must free him before the water freezes him."

Wade unties me. He grabs my shoulders. "This trap doesn't make since at all," I point out.

"The writer of this story has only seen a handful of Saw movies," he responds.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He yanks me off of the metal bed ripping the flesh off of my back. I scream in pain.

"Oh god! Wade! Fuck that hurt!"

Deadpool looks down at me as I whimper in pain.

"I think I can see some muscle tissue."

I grab Deadpools neck with my metal arm.

"We're going to fine me some pants and we're going to kill this mother fucker!"

"Hell yeah," Deadpool slaps my skinless back really hard. I fall down to the ground in pain.

"Shit!"

"Sorry."

"Is there anyone else you've had to rescue?"

"Bob, though he's still in the room where I found him. I had to cut off his leg. Oh and he might have poison in his blood stream, but that's not important."

"Right."

"Well I guess we should get going."

"I need to find some cloths."

Deadpool takes off his pants and tosses them over to me.

"Here you go."

"Don't you need these?"

"Not really, I'm cool with walking around in my underwear."

I put the pants on.

"Lets just get the fuck out of here."

Deadpool and I leave the room. Who ever is doing this, they will regret fucking with me.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
